Rubbing the Robin
by Timthetum
Summary: In which Nightwing learns about Tamaranean attitudes to spanking; contains spanking and some sexual behaviour. CARE if easily offended. Reviews welcomed.


Historical Note; this story is set during the 1980's DC series Teen Titans, during which somewhat controversially Nightwing (Dick Grayson, the original Robin) and Starfire were shown in bed together.

Warning; it contains spanking and fairly explicit sex.

All reviews are welcomed.

**Rubbing the Robin**

Starfire blazed in through the window of Titan Tower, behind her flowing the distinctive energy contrail that appeared to be produced by her very long brownish red hair, and dropped gently to earth.

She looked every inch the alien princess; regal and glowing, with her orange skin and massive green eyes. She was clad in her battle armour; basically a flexible metal bikini, with a strap of material joining the two halves, and calf length boots made from the same material.

As Nightwing swung into the building her could not imagine how he had come to win the heart of someone so stunning.

"Koriand'r, what the hell was that about? You could have killed someone with that blast."

Kory looked down at the floor; she understood Dick's anger but she had only reacted as she was trained to do.

"Dick, I am sorry, but when your friend leapt on you I thought you were being attacked. I reacted without thinking; it is my nature."

Dick nodded sadly; this was a discussion that had been had more than once, and he knew that Kory was finding it difficult to change.

"I know that Kory. And you were only trying to protect me. But on this planet, in this country, our first reaction is not to kill our enemies. You are extremely powerful; surely you could disable an opponent without trying to kill him?"

"Of course, but this is not the Tamaranean way. We are warriors; we fight to the death."

"Well, if you can't modify your behaviour I must try to do it for you."

Kory nodded, and a small smile played briefly across her lips.

"You are going to spank me then?"

"I'm going to give it a try; perhaps a sore bottom will make you think twice before unleashing one of those starbolts of yours. Bruce certainly managed to teach me caution that way, when I was younger."

"Shall I place myself across your lap here Dick?" Kory's eyes sparkled.

"Good God, no! I slapped your bottom in that armour once before; my hand stung for hours! Go, shower, and change. I'll do the same, and I'll see you in my bedroom in 15 minutes."

Kory skipped off to her shower; it was sweet the way that Dick thought he could change the attitudes she was born with, and trained to uphold from birth.

And on Tamaran spanking was only ever used as foreplay. Perhaps she should have mentioned that to Dick, but he seemed so sure he could effect a change in her, and she did not wish to disappoint him.

Fifteen minutes later, and Dick was pacing around his room, dressed in a t-shirt and cut-off shorts. He was having second thoughts about trying to beat some sense into Kory. After all she was not a child; they were both legally adults, despite the "Teen" label that still attached to their group.

Thinking about it calmly it seemed a little too much like wife beating, although he despaired as to how else to reinforce the idea of control in the proud alien warrior.

He continued to cause carpet wear as he strode across his room, and so deep was his introspection that he did not immediately notice Kory standing just inside the door.

She was wearing a floor length silk kimono, pale pink in colour, and it offset her orange skin so that she looked like a late summer sunset, radiant, glowing and unique.

For a moment everything rational left Dick's mind; he stood and gaped at his lover.

"Dick, I am ready for my spanking."

She took him by the hand, and led him to the bed, where she gently pushed him down, into a seated position.

"I am all right like this?" she asked, positioning herself face down across his lap. Her kimono was pulled skin tight across her buttocks, which appeared like twin golden apples to him.

Dick sat and stared at his target for a moment; the desire to touch her was irresistible, and he placed his hand onto the centre of the cheeks and rubbed in a circle.

"I thought you were going to punish me." Kory said, looking back over her shoulder with luminous green eyes.

Dick blinked at her, and tried to focus. "Ah, yes, that's right. You must learn…" he trailed off.

Gathering himself her raised his hand and dropped it onto her bottom. The flesh moulded to the shape of his palm.

Kory looked back again.

"Dick that was a pat. If you are going to spank me, at least put in some effort."

Dick gulped, and shook his head. He swung his arm once more, this time with some force, and his hand splatted against the muscles of her rear.

Setting himself, grim-faced, he added seven or eight forceful smacks, each of which seemed to slide off the silk of her kimono; whilst it was undoubtedly thin it gave more protection than he had expected.

He reached down to its hem, and drew it up past Kory's waist, fully revealing the perfect globes of her bottom; now he smacked her more firmly, admiring the way his hand bounced from her cheeks. He concentrated on covering the area completely; initially alternating his slaps to each buttock cheek, and then adding a number of spanks across their centres.

His blows built in speed and power, creating a cacophony of slaps; at first Kory did not seem to react but after several minutes she began to rock with each spank, and a low groan issued from her mouth.

Dick could see Kory's bottom growing pink beneath his hand; the effect, with her deeply-hued orange skin was beautiful. He felt himself grow hard; the twin stimulations of his hand on this gorgeous rear end, and of her exposed body rubbing across his lap was beginning to cause him a problem.

Surveying the area that he had been working on he decided that he had made his point. He pulled Kory's kimono back over her bottom, and eased her to her feet.

He felt that he should emphasise the lesson with some wise words, but he was overcome by the loveliness of his victim, and he ached to throw her to the bed, and mount her, his rock hard penis pushing against the front of his shorts.

Kory smiled wickedly.

"That was nice Dick. My bottom is pleasantly warmed. And it seems I was not the only one to enjoy the experience; young Robin wants to come out to play."

The first time that they had made love Dick had jokingly said that, if Bruce Wayne had seen them, he would have taken Dick over his knee and given him a red end. Kory, grabbing his penis, noted that it too had a red end, and ever afterwards she always referred to it as Robin.

She walked across to him, and unzipped his shorts, liberating his turgid member. The shorts slipped to the floor, as she led him towards the bed by the simple expedient of pulling him along by Robin.

"You have had your fun; I think it is only fair if I have a turn." So saying she sat on the edge of the bed, and, still holding his penis, she pulled him across her. Her right arm rose, and fell, with a loud whack, leaving a handprint on Dick's left buttock. He squirmed, but would have been unable to stand if he wanted to, as Kory's left hand still encircled his member.

She rained smacks onto his bottom, and he wriggled under their force, as his bottom tingled and then began to sting. Pushing back and forth he realised that he was close to ejaculation.

"Kory, stop a minute. I'm going to…"

"Shush Dick" she cut across his words. "I will spank you until I am sure you have learnt your lesson."

"What lesson? I'm about to.."

"I said shush!" she said, and added a firmer than usual spank. As it splatted across the centre of Dick's behind he was pushed forward by it, and could hold the moment no longer. He spurted across Kory's silken thigh.

"Dick!" she admonished, laughing with delight. "Do you have no control?" She was tempted to draw a parallel between this and Dick's anger when she could not control her reactions earlier.

She released her hold, and Dick scrambled to his feet; one hand pressed against his bottom whilst the other cupped his rapidly declining penis.

"That was fun." Said Kory, and then she licked the dripping fluid from her hand. "And when do you think Robin will be ready to do something for me?"

She turned her back to Dick, and backed into him, her bottom pressing against his groin. She moved slowly, gently, and within seconds his penis was again growing stiff.

"Oh Dick, Robin is keen tonight. Let me see if I can help him further." She turned to face him, and shrugged off her robe. As she stood there, naked and golden, her hair flowing down her back almost to the floor, Dick again shook his head in disbelief.

She wanted him!

He lunged towards her, gathering her on his shoulder, and then dumping both of them onto the bed. They kissed, entwined, and Kory guided him into her. She was wet, and almost painfully hot, as he thrust himself deeper into his alien princess.

Kory arched her back, in an almost feline manner; she had made her point, and sex was fun!

Besides she was sure that Dick's bottom was sorer than hers was.


End file.
